


The Challenge

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: “And to think, everyone believes you’re the nice one between the two of us.”





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest stories. I have always meant to follow it up with some type of resolution. But it never happened. Maybe one day.

The Great Sage was the first to know...well the second, it was Yozak that brought the information to him, grim faced. He felt for Yozak, but there were bigger things at stake here and both of them knew it.

He sat back in his chair, leaned his chin on his clasped fingers and regarded the spy.

“You are sure?”

Yozak nodded.

“I wish I wasn’t, but I’d stake my career on it. There was...” Yozak blanched and continued. “I am sure.”

Murata nodded, he didn’t need the details any more than Yozak wanted to share it.

“What are you going to do?” Yozak asked hesitantly.

Murata had his Great Sage facade in place, drawing on his years of memory. It was easier this way, Murata Ken was too emotional and emotions were not going to help resolve this.

“I do not know, but I doubt your help will be required.” He voice was deliberately dismissive; he didn’t want Yozak involved any further.

Yozak nodded, looking relieved. Murata was confident of his loyalty, even in this, but he had to make things clear as he gave him a long look. “Yozak, tell nobody.”

Yozak bent his head. “Of course, Your Eminence.” 

As soon as Yozak had left Murata said, voice steady.

“How long did you know of this?”

Shinou materialised in front of him, looking a bit chagrined. 

“A few months, I was hoping it was going to be some type of transitory adolescent stage.” 

Murata shook his head. “He’s an adult. Both of them are. Were you by any chance going to let me know?”

Shinou shrugged. “In time.” And then continued cheerfully “So, My Sage, what will you do? Sir Weller is a valuable asset, and I still have plans for him so I’ll be annoyed if you poison him.”

Shinou knew the Sage’s mind well.

“He could become a liability just as easily. But it’s not because of his value that I discount that particular solution.” He made a mental note to query Shinou later on his ‘plans’.

Shinou made a clucking noise yet his tone was approving. “And to think, everyone believes you’re the nice one between us.” 

Murata did what he must and Shinou knew it. If Shinou had any more insight or suggestions he didn’t share them. Murata adjusted his glasses and said coldly. “I think I will have a chat with Shibuya.”

~***~

The Great Sage had thought about approaching Sir Weller first. But Sir Weller had a personality which was hard to predict. Murata knew Shibuya and he knew which buttons to press.

“This affair you are having with Weller will have to stop.”

He said it as soon as he was alone with the young king, no pleasantries, no warning. The better to surprise him.

Shibuya was nothing but predictable. At twenty he’d grown much taller than Murata and had a wide build but at that moment he looked fifteen as he lowered his eyes and exhaled guiltily with no denial.

“I...love him.”

What did that have to do with anything? 

He kept his voice steady, though he let some of his anger leak through.“Have you thought about what will happen _when_ your husband discovers your infidelity?”

“He won’t...we’re careful. I don’t...we don’t want to hurt Wolfram.”

There was little point in lecturing Shibuya on how they should have thought about that _before_ the marriage. This wasn’t personal; this was about ensuring the kingdom remained stable by keeping the king’s reputation. Shin Makoku standing was only as good as the king’s.

“And yet I found out, and it wasn’t because of Shinou. You cannot afford to have an affair with someone of Weller’s status. You are the most watched person in this castle, Shibuya, word will get out eventually.”

“It’s nobody’s business-“

“When your husband finds out he will kill Sir Weller if you aren’t there to prevent him.” Murata cut in matter-of-factly and Yuuri eyes widened. _That’s right, Shibuya, you think Weller would defend himself against his little brother?_ “As sympathetic as the aristocracy will be to his actions the law is unambiguous with the crime of fratricide, Prince Wolfram will be executed and you will be expected to reside over his sentence. Even then, your position will be weakened and it will take years for confidence to be restored and we will look forward to quelling insurrections for the next few decades. All this _without_ Sir von Voltaire backing, he won’t work with you after the death of his brothers.”

“That won’t-“

“And if you are there to stop your husband, then the outcome won’t be any rosier. _Think_ , Shibuya. This affair will have to stop.”

“But...I _love_ Conrad.”

Murata snorted. “Have you been intimate with your husband?”

For the first time Shibuya became angry.

“That’s _none_ of your business.” 

Which was answer enough. He continued on coldly without giving Shibuya’s emotions any regard. “So an annulment is out of the question. You need to stop this affair.”

Shibuya glared at him and replied with passion. “I _can’t_. Conrad makes this,” Shibuya gestured to his black outfit, “bearable. It’s not fair to Wolfram, I know...but I can’t. Maybe if I divorce him?”

No, that would likely end in disaster. Prince Wolfram would take it poorly and would be suspicious and there was a high probability the truth would come out and the outcome would be no different.

There was another option. 

“No, divorce won’t do.” He didn’t bother to explain his reasoning to Shibuya. The young king deserved none and someplace remote Murata Ken mourned their friendship, there would be nothing after this, only duty. “So you won’t give up Sir Weller, even for your husband’s sake? Even knowing, that at the least it will destroy any regard Lord von Bielefeld has for his brother?”

Shibuya stayed silent, looking down at his hands with his mouth in a thin tight line and his shoulders bent. Very well, this set the Great Sage’s course.

“In that case, if you wish to keep Sir Weller. I will duel you for your husband and you will lose.”

“What?” Shibuya looked up at him shocked.

Murata gave him a grim smile.

“It’s quite simple, Your Majesty. I will challenge you for the hand of Wolfram von Bielefeld. You _will_ make sure to lose and I’ll take him as my husband. It is a wholly legitimate though dated law and it will resolve the mess _you_ created.” 

Shibuya looked even guiltier and the Great Sage remained unmoved. He could never let Shibuya _marry_ Weller, but he would fight that battle when needed.

For now, Murata would play the villain to save Shibuya’s standing. It was a performance he’d had a great deal of practice with. Wolfram would be angry and upset but his sense of duty would guarantee he wouldn’t cause trouble. Wolfram would never know of Shibuya’s adultery, or at the least never have any suspicions confirmed.

“What if I say no?” Shibuya said.

He had no time for this. Murata gave him a hard look and something in his eyes made Shibuya shudder and look back down at his hands.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone,” Shibuya said quietly. “Will you love him?” Shibuya continued in a strained whisper, looking up again at him.

“I won’t cheat on him.” Murata answered and Shibuya flinched.

~***~

In the end the matter was resolved adequately. Shibuya lost in a way that seemed believable in front of the correct number of witnesses and Murata was thankful that everyone in Shin Makoku thought he was just as powerful as the Maou. In actual fact, though he was talented, probably equal to Lord von Voltaire in power he relied a great deal on strategy and surprise. In a real battle Murata knew that it would count for very little against the Maou’s raw power.

Wolfram was devastated and had said little to him on the way back to the temple.

“Will you allow me to continue with my squad, Your—Murata?” Was the first words out of his mouth half an hour after they had settled the few possessions Wolfram had brought with him.

“I have no problems with that.” He agreed gently.

Wolfram fell silent, standing in the middle of the room and watched him as he went to his desk and started on his work. He saw little point in attempting conversation.

A few minutes later Wolfram addressed him.

“Why did you challenge Yuuri? You never paid me much attention before, none other than friendship.”

Murata looked up from his writing and regarded Wolfram steadily, delicate pale skin and golden hair contrasting beautifully against the black uniform of a Prince Consort, and that wouldn’t change now that he was married to the Great Sage. In the end he decided to tell some small part of the truth.

“Because you are beautiful, I wanted companionship and ...” He gambled on Wolfram’s suspicions and like rubbing anodyne into a cut, painful but necessary he added. “Because Shibuya doesn’t love you.”

Wolfram opened his mouth as if to protest and then shut it and sat down on one of the sofas and said nothing, staring into the fire unhappily.

After a few hours he finished his work and got up stretching. The room was empty and he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. Satisfied he prepared himself for bed.

Wolfram was curled up in the far side of his bed, a lump under the soft blankets radiating misery and tension. Murata sighed and walled away the guilt in his mind. There was no point in wallowing, he had made his decision and though Wolfram would never know why, it was much better for all concerned. He had no expectations that Wolfram would forgive him, in time he hoped that they would come to some type of understanding, or perhaps a divorce when an appropriate amount of time had passed.

Crawling into the bed he kept to the other side and stared up at the canopy above, willing himself into sleep. The mattress shifted. “How do you want me?” Wolfram asked softly.

“I don’t.” He answered immediately. Not like this. 

There was annoyance in Wolfram’s voice. “You have won me, fairly. You said it was because I was beautiful and you wanted company. I’m not a virgin, I know as much as necessary to give you pleasure.” Wolfram’s voice lowered even more and the irritation disappeared replaced by sadness. “I’m _weary_ of being ignored.”

Murata wondered how long it was that Wolfram had received any affection from Shibuya. They had only been married for a year.

He could see Wolfram’s face dimly, in the light of the two candles which were still lit, he touched one strand of his hair, golden and brushed it back lightly behind Wolfram’s ear and then dropped his hand.

“How can I please you?” Wolfram asked again. 

Murata opened his mouth and then closed it. He hadn’t had anyone to share his bed since he’d taken up his vocation in Shin Makoku. Wolfram was beautiful, willing and desirable. He wanted Wolfram, _badly_. But he hadn’t challenged Shibuya for Wolfram to take advantage of him.

He had challenged Shibuya for the kingdom. 

“I want...I _want_ you to hold me.” He said uncertainly after a moment and deliberately opened himself, at least a little, to Wolfram, allowing himself again to _be_ Murata Ken. To his ears he sounded terribly lonely and young. He blinked away tears in his eyes, the last few days had been much more stressful then he realised.

Wolfram look a little confused. But then slowly, Wolfram laid his head under his chin resting against Murata’s left side and placed his arm around his waist. Exhaling a little shakily Wolfram settled, a solid and comforting presence in the dark. He brushed his hand across the arm around him and shifted a little for comfort and turned his head so he could brush his lips against the top of Wolfram’s head, soft hair smelling of jasmine.

He squeezed Wolfram’s arm. He hadn’t challenged Shibuya for Wolfram’s sake, but he was glad that he had anyway.

That scent and Wolfram’s warmth followed him into slumber.


End file.
